moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kairobi
Cechy Wyglądu Kair jest dość smukłym nastolatkiem, wysokim na 169.5 centymetrów, który w wolnych chwilach zwykle ubiera się w ubrania o kolorach jaskrawych i ciepłych. Oczywiście nie nosi na sobie ciągle tego samego, ale często jest widziany w żółtej koszuli ukazującej 1/6 jego klatki piersiowej przez małe rozpięcie, które trzyma zaledwie 8 czarnych nitek. Na nią zarzucona jest średniej grubości, za duża o trzy lub dwa rozmiary szeroko rozpięta bluza, będąca z wewnątrz śnieżno biała, a z zewnątrz brązowa. Zdobią ją czarno-białego guziki wszyte wzdłuż kaptura, aż do kołnierza, z czego ich jaśniejsza część jest widoczna także na powierzchni. Na głowie widnieją zwyczajne z deka krótkie i niechlujnie pogmatwane blond włosy z nie symetralną opadającą na duże szkarłatne oczy grzywką. Jeśli wspomnieć o części poniżej pasa, to dostrzec tam można skórzane, ale nie za obcisłe czarne spodnie z kieszeniami jedynie od strony zaplecza o raz zwyczajne trampki lub czarne adidasy z różnymi dodatkami typu złota podeszwa lub gwiazda na wierzchu. Po pewnych wydarzeniach w CreepyTown w jego lewym oczodole zagościło błękitne Oko Przeznaczenia, które sam nazwał Sacrifice Eye. Tak wygląda podczas normalnego prowadzenia życia, ale nie jest to koniec niespodzianek jakie skrywa pod twarzą zwyczajnego człowieka. Podczas poważnych starć (lecz nie tylko) następuje kilka zmian fizjologiczno-estetycznych, takich jak zmiana twardówki z białej na gęstą czerń, lub źrenic na złote, przy czym emanują takim samym światłem. Z pleców, a dokładniej z kręgosłupa w okolicach odcinka piersiowego wyrasta coś na wzór złotych, święcących skrzydeł podobnych do tych co posiadają ważki. Ich liczba zawsze wynosi dziesięć i są podzielone na pięć z lewej i prawej strony, przypominając trochę kwiat. Można to nazwać trybem bitewnym. Cechy Charakteru Kairobi to pozytywny osobnik, który wśród znajomych ciągle jest widziany z przyjaznym i niewinnym uśmiechem na twarzy, choć potrafi zajść za skórę. Wiecznie szczery (czasami za szczery), bardzo chętnie poznaje nowo napotkane osoby, nie raz starał się poznać nawet swoich przeciwników, choć nie pogardzi różnymi, niewielkimi lub czasami sprośnymi, wrednymi drwinami puszczonymi w ich kierunku. Już zapewne wielu członków Morpheusza dobrze wie, że rozważność nie jest jego mocną stroną, a wręcz odwrotnie. Jego porywczość i odwaga nie raz graniczyła z głupotą, gdy to w obliczu silniejszych przeciwników rzucał się w wir walki. W prawdzie wychodził z nich jakimś cudem, ale przez wszystkich jest już z tego dobrze znany i nie raz do kupy składany. Bardzo lubi się bawić, tańczyć (tancerzem także nie jest zbyt dobry ;-;), żartować, choć takie nałogi takie jak narkotyki, papierosy, dopalacze są dla niego świństwem. Alkoholu zdarza mu się spróbować, kiedy ktoś poczęstuje, ale nie raz po trzech-pięciu kieliszkach robił za nowy dywan, spoczywając na podłodze. Jest też także lojalny wobec bliskich mu osób i nie zawaha się poświęcić dla nich. Pomimo tego, że jest bardzo opiekuńczy, to w stosunku do przeciwnik lub osób, którym nie ufa potrafi szybko zmienić się w osobę bezlitosną i stanowczą, jeśli jego przyjaciołom coś zagraża, a jeśli wiem, że jego przeciwnik jest całkowicie zły, to nie zawaha się połamać mu kości. Wybaczanie nie jest jest słabą stroną, a w dodatku, jeśli wie, że popełnił błąd do potrafi za niego przeprosić, a nawet odpokutować. Umiejętności Znakiem rozpoznawczym młodego Watcharda jest jego umiejętność do emisji, manipulacji i transformacji energii, która może przypominać jedynie światło o złotej barwie, lecz to są tylko pozory, gdyż potrafi ono nieść ze sobą wielkie zniszczenie, po przez formowanie przykładowo bąbelków lub nieco rzadziej promienia, co może po uderzeniu we wroga, albo inny obiekt wywołują różnorakie eksplozje, których moc i zasięg jest zmienny w zależności od ilości poświęconej na atak energii. Kairobi udowodnij, że może nadać jej wiele innych postaci jak np. miny przylegające do ścian i eksplodujące po pewnym czasie lub dzięki interwencji ich autora, ściana zdolna ochronić przed niektórymi atakami, raca, do informowania o np. swoim położeniu lub wykonaniu\niewykonaniu zadania i wiele wiele innych. Zwiększona siła fizyczna - Udowodnił, że jest w jej posiadaniu wyrywając ze ściany grube stalowe drzwi wraz z zawiasami, po czym rzucił z impetem w przeciwnika, który znajdował się dobre kilka metrów od niego, lub, gdy powalił masywnego i blisko dwukrotnego większego awanturnika łamiąc mu ramie i wybijając je z obojczyka minimalnie się przy tym mecząc. Zdolność lotu (Tylko w trybie bitewnym - Dzięki swym "skrzydłom" potrafi szybować po niebie i wykonywać wiele akrobacji, całkowicie negując prawa grawitacji i pędząc z prędkością dźwięku, przy czym jednocześnie gwałtownie skręcać, co przypomina odbijanie się od powietrza. Szpony (Tylko w trybie bitewnym) - Pojawiają się po wstąpieniu w formę bitewną, po przez modyfikacje cząsteczek w dłoniach, przez co te przybierają ciemną brązową barwę, a końcówki palców tracą swoją owalność i przybierają bardziej ostry kształt. Wzdłuż palców można dostrzec złote świecące "paski" jak i w w innych miejscach jak zewnętrza część. Ów szpony są na tyle groźny i wytrzymałe, że bez problemu przebiją się przez ludzkie ciało na wylot. Nieludzka szybkość i refleks - Kair jest tak szybki, że potrafi poruszać się z taką prędkością, aby natychmiast zniknąć sprzed oczu swoim przeciwnikom i przy odpowiednim zrównoważeniu odruchów i koncentracji stworzyć, aż cztery pół-widoki siebie, które mogą po służyć do zmylenia kogoś. W dodatku był w stanie unikać zmasowanego ostrzału śledząc ruchy przeciwnika, twierdząc, że "Po prostu były wolne". Niezwykła zręczność - Mobilność pozwala mu na przeprowadzenie ataku z praktycznie każdej pozycji, a także walczyć na różnych podłożach takich jak dachy, drzewa, pionowych powierzchniach jak ściany i nie tylko. Dzięki swej sprawności i zmyśle równowagi mógł (choć z wysiłkiem) manewrować pomiędzy przeciwnikami, którzy chcieli go zranić i zadać każdemu z nich po jednym/dwóch ciosach. Słabości Najbardziej dają o sobie znać fobie, które posiada Kair. Panicznie boi wody i nie raz musiał być siłą ściągany na jakiś statek. To samo tyczy się igieł, co wynika akurat z jego dzieciństwa, podczas którego miał ciągły kontakt z nimi. Nigdy tego nie przyznaje, ale prawdopodobnie boi się także, takich żyjątek jak węże, pająki i skorpiony, co można stwierdzić po tym, że gdy inni walczyli z pewnym kilku metrowym wężem, ten leżał skulony, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy cała Trupa Morpheusza była oblegana przez małe pająki, choć było jasne, że nie są one groźne. Po walce z Insanity zaczął także omijać wyładować elektrycznych. O bezmyślności, także można wspomnieć, przez wzgląd na chwile, kiedy próbował zatrzymać sporą ciężarówkę, a zamiast tego skończył z połamanymi żebrami, rękoma i lewą nogą oraz, gdy wskoczył w sam środek ciemnego, głębokiego jeziora zapominając o swoim upośledzeniu pływackim, przez co niektórzy zwykli zwać go kotwicą. W pobliżu metali szlachetnych jak złoto i srebro zdarza mu się słabnąć, a jeśli jest jej więcej to nawet stracić przytomność. Nie często, ale jednak pojawiają się też bolesne poparzenia i wysypka (niezaraźliwa). Kiedyś po kontakcie z tak zwanym sproszkowanym złotem, który stopniowo w powietrzu dostawał się do jego dróg oddechowych nie mógł używać swoich mocy energetycznych, ani formy bitewnej. Zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem i różne podrażnienia np. gardła, przez wymowa była utrudniona, aż w końcu padł nieprzytomny. Prawdopodobnie dostałby zapaści i zmarł, ale kilka minut przed tym został szybko zabrany z niebezpiecznej strefy. Energia, którą wytwarza ciało Kairobiego nie jest nieskończona i nie uzupełniona za pomocą dostarczenia do ciała odpowiedniej liczby kalorii może się wyczerpać, przykładowo, kiedy to Kairobi przez całą godzinę podczas walki "rozrzucał" nią na lewo i prawo, a gdy się wyczerpała to nadal próbował, przez co ostatecznie zemdlał i prawdopodobnie zginąłbym, by w tej chwili znajdował się na wysokości 75 metrów, a ziemia pod nim nie była z poduszek. Całe szczęście, że Caitlyn, była w pobliżu i złapała go. Drobnostki * Historia nie pojawiła się w tym artykule, ponieważ zawierałaby wiele spoilerów odnośnie zbliżającej się krótkiej serii opowiadań pod tytułem Morpheus. * Imię Kairobiego, czyli Kair, wywozi się z nazwy stolicy Egiptu. * Kair w ciągu całego swojego życia zauroczył się dwa razy. Podczas swoich początków w Trupie Morpheusza i po napotkaniu pewnej niewiasty z CreepyTown. Oczywiście w obu przypadkach trochę spuścił z tonu i wybrał przyjaźń. * Upiera się on, że nie wierzy w Boga, lecz podczas śmierci pewnej bliskiej mu osoby płakał modląc się i jednocześnie przeklinał ów stwórce, by mu Ją oddał. * Młodziak ma tendencje do drapania się po głowie podczas kłaniania, a gdy jest mu smutno to pojawiają się lekkie drgania rąk. Czasami też podczas ekscytacji. * Pomimo, iż Kair jest liderem Trupy Morpheusza to nie jest jej założycielem. Tak samo nie jest jej najsilniejszym członkiem. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:CreepyTown Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures